


When the roof caved in...

by weepingnaiad



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Commitment, Established Relationship, M/M, unconditional support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingnaiad/pseuds/weepingnaiad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Jim gets upsetting news during a celebration planetside after a successful mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the roof caved in...

**Author's Note:**

> The title was stolen from lyrics in Jason Derulo's song 'Whatcha Say'.
> 
> Beta'd by the ever awesome and amazing DapperScavenger!

  


McCoy looked around the low, large table and allowed himself a proud smile. His staff had worked diligently and saved the lives of many. They deserved this celebration. They had earned it. The high priest of D'nloria was engrossed in a conversation with M'Benga and Chapel, his furred crown ruffling in the soft breeze from the large fans. The chief councilor was laughing at some story Rogers was recounting. It was a happy gathering; the grateful relief of the D'nlorian people was reflected in the luxurious festivities, the abundant food, the soft music, and the large pile of silks, furs, and gems in the corner.

McCoy knew they would not keep the gifts, that Jim would find some way to have the riches directed toward the welfare of the D'nlorian people instead of onto the Enterprise. The doctor glanced over at Jim and his heart swelled. He was proud of his captain, of how far his beautiful boy had come in a scant few years. He had deftly handled the delicate negotiations, convincing the D'nlorians that the plague was not retribution from their goddess and that allowing McCoy and his team to help their people would not bring down Her wrath. McCoy lifted his glass, toasting Jim, in silent recognition of how far he had travelled along the path to becoming the best captain in the Fleet.

A soft trilling from Jim's communicator roused McCoy from his musings. He watched as the captain gracefully arose from the pillow-like seats and diplomatically made his way from the room out into the quickly descending night. McCoy thought nothing of the call, likely the Admiralty was simply impatient for their report, so he turned back to the table to join in the discussion about standardized hospital care versus home health care. He sipped the deep purple wine, enjoying the slight burn from its thick, lush flavor, as M'Benga and Rogers both became more adamant with voicing their opinions.

When the attendant filled his glass yet again, McCoy looked up, realizing that Jim had not returned. He began to grow concerned. He deftly excused himself and stepped out of the glowing room into the warm night air. The D'nlorian red giant was almost completely lost below the horizon and a thin sliver of a moon rising. Though the fading colors, muted chirrups and vague smells were unfamiliar, the softly falling night felt comfortable and reassuring.

After a quick check with Enterprise, McCoy cursed under his breath. Jim had not returned to the ship. His brow furrowed and his eyes narrowed in the gathering gloom. It took him a few moments of deep breaths and counting to calm his disquiet before he could think clearly again, the fog of drink wiped away by concern.

McCoy had always listened to his instinct, so he very carefully surveyed his options… back into the village or off into the darkness. There was really no doubt. If Jim had wanted company, he would have returned to the festivities. So, it was off into the dark he went, following a trail barely visible under the light of a newly appeared crescent moon.

McCoy stumbled a few times over brush and rocks before the land evened out and the grassy terrain became a wide expanse of pebbled beach. He stopped, gaping, when he topped the low rise. Spread before him was a large body of water extending to the horizon in quiet tribute to the many and varied shades of purple. The water that lapped at the rocks was inky, dark violet, reflecting the silver light of the sliver of the moon which barely crested the tall, dark cliffs to his right.

He turned to study the cliffs and caught sight of a motionless figure standing before tall obsidian columns jutting from the water. As the second moon began to rise, McCoy could see a causeway through the water made up of the broken bases of those obsidian columns. If he hadn't been desperately worried for the lone figure, he would have enjoyed the view.

Carefully, he stepped along the stones, quietly moving from one to the other, slowly making his way to Jim. Even though he was not silent in his approach, Jim never once moved or turned, and for this reason alone McCoy sped up. Jim was never still; he moved continuously, even in sleep. This was… unnatural.

McCoy made it to Jim's side just as the second moon crested the cliffs behind them. Its more substantial light changed the scene, made the inky water sparkle and almost dance, made the cliffs glint in its reflected light, and only highlighted Jim's uncharacteristic stillness. He had learned the call was personal but had been unable to coax more from Uhura. Jim himself didn't seem interested in talking so McCoy didn't speak, though it meant reining in his natural instinct. McCoy's patience did not last, however, and he moved behind Jim, wrapping his arms around his friend and lover. Even without words, he could still offer solace.

A soft sigh was the only warning before McCoy felt Jim sag heavily against him. No words were spoken between them as they stood, the serenity of the night surrounding them as they watched the second moon chase the first until both were high in the sky.

Hours might have passed, but McCoy did not care. He was standing here, holding Jim, offering his warmth, his breath, his very heartbeat in counterpoint to Jim's silence.

He felt Jim shift, take a deep breath, and straighten a bit before soft words were whispered to the wind. "It was Sam. There was an accident… an explosion… my mom's dead."

McCoy's heart broke at the flat, emotionless tone and he tightened his arms. Jim and Winona had both been trying to move beyond the past, to forge a relationship at last, but it was a hard task under the best of circumstances; to try to build something when the vast emptiness of space separated you? That was next to impossible and now it would never happen. He keenly felt Jim's pain, the loss of a mother that he had never known, that had emotionally and physically abandoned him, but now the potential to know her, to gain that closeness was lost, too.

McCoy whispered, "Jim," before turning his lover in his arms and embracing him tightly.

Strong arms responded and wrapped them up, held tight, as Jim buried his face in McCoy's neck. "Bones," he gasped out before shuddering once and then settled, but still clinging.

"Shhh… I'm not going anywhere, Jim. You've got me and always will."

The subtle sigh and barely perceptible relaxing of taut muscles was the only reaction to his words. McCoy held on even harder. He would stand here like this until the end of time if that was what Jim needed from him.

The End


End file.
